


There Were Dragons

by MorningInAmerica



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: New Riders, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but let me have my fun, i guess?, i know we have canon names for the kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningInAmerica/pseuds/MorningInAmerica
Summary: "There were dragons when I was a boy." Our father would always start the stories with that. Pulling us up onto his lap or gesturing at the mural that hug on the wall in the den. He always had this look on his face, of remembering or of longing neither of us are sure. He would give us a daring smile before continuing. I had never believed my dad was anything besides a careful chief and a doting husband until I saw it firsthand.When Hiccup and Astrid are killed in a battle two decades since The Great Peace began their children have to step up and fill the role of Chief while dealing with the newly returned dragons and finding who killed their parents.





	There Were Dragons

"There were dragons when I was a boy." Our father would always start the stories with that. Pulling us up onto his lap or gesturing at the mural that hug on the wall in the den. He always had this look on his face, of remembering or of longing neither of us are sure. He would give us a daring smile before continuing. " Ah, there were great, grim sky dragons that nested on the clifftops like gigantic, scary birds. Little, brown, scuttly dragons that hunted down the mice and rats in well-organized packs. Preposterously huge sea dragons that were twenty times as big as the big blue whale." Me and my sister would lean in close with big eyes. We must've heard this hundreds of times before we were twelve but we listened. And every time we were enthralled. Our dad would pitch his voice, do these big dramatic hand gestures or sometimes just tell the story. Sometimes he would pull us real close. "Some say they crawled back into the sea, leaving not a bone nor a fang for men to remember them by," Sometimes there would be this sad smile that I don't think either of us understood at the time. "Others say they were nothing but folktales to begin with." 

"Dad?" I had asked one night. Eira was asleep and Dad was sitting in the armchair by the hearth. He was staring at a little black stone. Except it wasn't a stone. When I got closer I noticed it was too sleek, too perfectly black. He looked at me and smiled a little.

"Yes?" He asked me. I had crawled up onto his lap to look at the stone-that-wasn't-a-stone. 

"What's that?" I reached for the thing in his hand was surprised by the lightness of it. He laughed and I smiled even though I didn't know why he laughed.

"It's a dragon scale, Valen. The scale of a Nightfury." 

My dad had been a mystery to me when I was younger. I had heard tales about Hiccup Haddock The First Rider Of Berk. Listened to people talk about my dad winning wars against violent merchants and dragons bigger than ships but I could never believe it.  Sometimes he'd get home and be covered head to boot in soot because the forge blew up at him. Sometimes he'd need Mom to help unfasten his furs because he'd be so jittery he couldn't get his hands steady enough. 

I had never believed my dad was anything besides a careful chief and a doting husband until I saw it firsthand. 

They came to Berk late at night. It was snowing and Me and Eira had just gone to sleep when the first canon hit the abandoned stables. We never saw their faces but they left our village in flames and ruins. Mom and Dad fought like the perfect team. They hardly needed to talk as they fought off masked intruders. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Fishlegs also seemed to blend in with them. Even to me and my sister who knew nothing of fighting could tell they had been well versed in their team. 

Our grandma made us hide. Made us take shelter behind a cliff and even though we had been pissed then looking back on it i'm so glad she did. 

They found our parents bodies side by side. Torn apart. Rib cages stomped in, charred flesh. They had been brutally killed. After years of non-stop fighting and a few short years of peace Hiccup and Astrid Haddock were killed in a battle they were not prepared for. They left two teenage children, an entire village and a black and white dragon curled up at their feet. Asleep.

Our story will start at the funeral. 


End file.
